Two Side
by Illicia Eitherwise
Summary: Satu keping koin, dengan sisi yang berbeda. Tapi dengan hati yang sama. "I Love You", "I Hate You"
1. Chapter 1

_Two Side_

Disclaimer belongs to Aldnoah Zero Project A/Z

Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures

Gen Urobochi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), Sho-ai, OOC, Typo(s), dan khayalan yang kelewatan**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Child_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Impianku adalah hidup bersamamu selamanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sang fajar mulai terbangun dari peraduannya. Mulai menelisik setiap sudut dunia dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Tak terkecuali dengan bangunan apartemen yang terletak di lantai 4 di sebuah kota. Gorden yang terbuka sedikit, tak membiarkan cahaya matahari menerangi kamar yang gelap itu. Seorang pemuda dengan paras menawan masih tertidur lelap di pagi itu. Seorangnya lagi tengah membuat sarapan di dapur.

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan, pemuda bersurai coklat itu masuk ke dalam kamar sang putri tidur yang masih berkelana dalam alam mimpi. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur berukuran sedang, lalu mengelus lembut pucuk rambut sang putri tidur.

"Ngh.." erang sang putri tidur merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin membuka matanya. Ia masih ingin di alam mimpinya.

"Slaine, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau terlambat nanti." peringat surai coklat. Sang putri tidur mengerang kembali, enggan untuk beranjak bahkan untuk membuka mata saja sangat berat baginya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tak ada tanggapan lain dari sang putri tidur, sang surai coklat mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang putri tidur.

"Slaine. Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan _melakukannya_ lagi padamu."

Seketika, manik _tosca_ itu terbuka, matanya mengecil tanda ia takut. Inaho yang melihat reaksi dari Slaine mengulum senyum kemenangan. Ia kemudian mengecup dahi sang putri tidur yang masih membatu, takut akan perlakuannya kalau ia benar-benar tidak bangun saat itu juga.

"Selamat pagi. Sarapan sudah siap." sapanya masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Slaine mengangguk lemas. Tanpa menunggu gerakan dari sang putri yang masih enggan untuk bangun dari kasurnya, Inaho mengangkat Slaine menuju ke ruang makan ala _bridal style_.

"Inaho! Turunkan aku!" protes Slaine. Jujur, pagi-pagi begini sudah digendong seperti tuan putri membuatnya malu saking senangnya. Tapi, Inaho menghiraukannya. Ia terus menggendongnya sampai ia duduk di kursi makan.

Slaine duduk di kursi makan, disebrangnya Inaho dengan tenangnya menyantap sarapan yang dibuatnya pagi itu. Telur dadar, sup daging, dan semangkuk nasi terhampar di meja makan. Tak lupa dua gelas air bening tersedia di sana. Inaho makan dalam diam, begitu pula Slaine yang masih dendam dengan Inaho dan belum menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun. Ia tau kalau Inaho memperhatikannya walaupun tidak langsung. Tapi, tetap saja ia dendam karena dibangunkan seperti itu. Slaine yang sudah merasa dongkol dengan perasaannya, memulai sarapannya saat sarapan Inaho tersisa ¼ lagi.

Inaho sudah bersiap dengan setelan jas serta sepatu kerja hitamnya yang mengkilap di serambi, menunggu kedatangan Slaine. Slaine datang sesudah ia mencuci mukanya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah sarapan tadi. Inaho tersenyum saat melihat Slaine datang ke arahnya. Wajah Inaho yang sedang senang itu memang agak menakutkan kalau Slaine ingat-ingat. Mungkin, _mood_ Inaho sedang bagus hari ini.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya si surai pirang keperakan kearah Inaho. Ia sudah lupa kalau dirinya ngambek pagi itu.

"Ya. Kalau tidak sekarang, jalanan macet," jawabnya masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia kemudian mencium kening Slaine yang hanya beberapa _centi_ di depannya. "Aku pergi dulu, sayang."

"Um. Hati-hati."

* * *

.

.

Kulitnya yang pucat beradu dengan sinar matahari. Jam tangannya baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, namun keadaan jalan sudah seperti saat jam makan siang. Macet dimana-mana. Motor yang dikendarainya tidak bisa bergerak. Disampingnya, bus kota dan mobil sedan biru. Didepannya sebuah mobil putih yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak barang seinci pun. Dibelakangnya sebuah motor vespa dengan asap hitam yang mengepul pekat di udara.

Begitu sialnya ia pagi ini. Ia harusnya berangkat bersama Inaho saja kalau akan macet sampai 1 jam lebih begini. Belum lagi, ia dimarahi atasannya karena datang terlambat ke kantor. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat atas kesialan yang menimpanya.

Dengan wajah kusut, ia berjalan pelan ke arah tempat duduknya. Sebuah meja putih dengan seperangkat komputer dan beberapa berkas lainnya menumpuk di mejanya. Dinding skatnya penuh dengan kertas kecil berwarna-warni tanda pengingatnya akan pekerjaan yang tidak henti-hentinya mendatanginya. Sebuah kursi dengan bantalan empuk pun ikut serta dalam menyamankan pekerjaannya. Ia duduk disana, menggantung jaket coklatnya dan meregangkan tangannya sebelum membuka berkas-berkas yang akan dikerjakannya.

"Terlambat lagi, nyonya Kaizuka?" tanya seorang wanita disamping meja kerja Slaine. Suaranya yang khas membuat Slaine tersadar bahwa penderitaanya tidak selesai sampai disana.

"Ya, begitulah. Kali ini aku terjebak dalam kemacetan 1 jam 15 menit. Dan aku dimarahi Cruhteo... lagi." keluhnya akan kesialannya pagi ini.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat dengan Inaho?"

"Ugh.. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, nona Rayet."

"Kau digendong ala _bridal style_ lagi ya, nyoya Kaizuka?"

"Hentikan. Itu tidak lucu. Dan berhenti memanggilku nyonya Kaizuka."

"Kenapa? Kau kan sudah menikah dengannya. Apa aku salah?"

Slaine terdiam. Ia kemudian menatap cincin emas yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Ia ingat, baru-baru ini ia menggunakan cincin seperti itu. Dikecupnya cincin itu berharap orang yang disana pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya hari ini.

Ia memang sudah menikah dengan Inaho, tepatnya 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan ia sekarang menyandang nama 'Kaizuka' dibelakang namanya. Marga 'Troyard'-nya kini hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang yang dulu kenal dengannya. Yah, bisa dibilang pernikahannya unik saat itu. Pernikahannya dilangsungkan di sebuah gereja kecil dan sederhana. Tidak perlu dengan tamu yang banyak, beberapa teman yang dekat pun cukup. Dan Rayet Areash adalah salah satu tamu yang datang dalam acara janji suci itu. Sebuah pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang pria, disaksikan oleh pastor dan para tamu.

"Tidak. Kau benar."

.

.

* * *

"Mama Slaine!" seru anak bersurai hitam dengan iris kehijauan berlari ke arah Slaine.

Slaine yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya, terfokuskan akan suara anak kecil yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak tersebut. Pelukan hangatnya disambut oleh anak bersurai hitam itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Slaine dengan senyum hangat. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng tangan kecil itu menuju kursi kayu di pinggiran taman.

"Aku baik hari ini!" serunya senang sembari memakan roti lapis buatan Slaine yang disodorkannya saat mereka duduk di kursi kayu itu.

"Kau tidak nakal, kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelus pucuk rambut anak itu dengan lembut. Anak itu menggeleng. "Menginap di rumah mama lagi yuk! Mama sendirian hari ini."

"Asyikk!" teriaknya senang. Anak itu segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Slaine menjauh dari taman menuju apartemennya.

.

* * *

.

Dengan cepat, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen minimalis di tengah kota itu. Lift yang ada di apartemen itu selalu penuh, karena itulah ia menggunakan tangga darurat saat ini. Saat ia memutar kenop pintu, ia mendengar suara lain yang asing di telinganya.

Dibukanya pintu itu dengan pelan, nyaris tak ada suara berderit yang timbul. Ia masuk ke serambi dan melihat dua orang insan yang sedang makan bersama di ruang makan dengan wajah ceria. Satu dari mereka bertubuh ramping dan tinggi, bersurai pirang keperakan, sedang berceloteh sembari memegang sendok. Seorang lagi badannya kecil, bertubuh pendek, bersurai hitam sedang tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan si surai pirang keperakan.

Inaho melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih dekat pemandangan di depannya. Saat ia sampai di ruang makan, anak kecil dengan surai hitam itu tak sengaja melihatnya. Ia lalu turun dari kursi dan berlari kecil ke belakang punggung Slaine.

"Ada apa, Kuu?" tanyanya melihat tingkah aneh anak kecil itu di belakang punggungnya. Slaine mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu ruang makan. Inaho berdiri di depan sana dengan wajah masam. "Ah, _Orenji_. Selamat datang. Eng.. Bukannya kau besok kerja?"

Inaho mengangguk. "Berkasku tertinggal. Aku datang untuk mengambilnya," jawab Inaho to the point. Lirikan matanya belum terlepas dari makhluk kecil yang kini berlindung di balik kaki Slaine.

" _Orenji_?"

"Maaf, _Bat_. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Inaho pamit dan hendak memutar kenop, tetapi niatnya terhenti saat jasnya ditarik dari belakang.

"Um.. _Orenji_ ," tuturnya pelan, "Bisakah kau tinggal disini...sebentar lagi?"

Inaho berbalik dan mendapati Slaine menunduk dan meremas kaos biru tua yang dikenakannya. Surai pirang keperakannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia kemudian memikirkan pertimbangan apa yang dimilikinya untuk tetap tinggal disini. Pekerjaannya memang banyak, dan kebetulan ia membawa semua berkas yang dibutuhkan. Kalaupun ia pulang sekarang, pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai sampai esok pagi.

" _Bat_ ," ujar Inaho pelan. Ia kemudian menarik tangan kanan Slaine. "Maaf, tapi aku akan pulang sekarang."

Slaine mengangkat wajahnya. Irisnya memancarkan kekecewaan. Sebenarnya Inaho tidak ingin pulang karena Slaine memintanya untuk tinggal, tapi kalau dia disini yang ada malah pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai.

"Aku akan datang lagi minggu depan," ucapnya dengan nada agak menyesal, tapi kalau didengar lagi itu bukan nada menyesal, itu nada datar. " _Good night, my sweet heart_." Lanjutnya mengecup punggung tangan Slaine.

Semburat merah muncul di permukaan pipi istri tercintanya. Sangat manis.

"A-Um.. Baiklah. Aku.. " Slaine menghentikan perkataannya. "... akan menunggumu kembali."

Inaho tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar apartemen. Kembali menuruni tangga darurat yang tadi dilaluinya. Menapaki jalan aspal yang berdebu ke arah mobil _sport Orange_ yang dipakainya. Diantara itu, ia bertanya-tanya pada sang rembulan. Siapa anak yang bersama Slaine itu?

.

 _To be Continue_

 _._

* * *

Note

Hai minna! Ili bawa ff lagi kali ini!

Makasih buat yang sempetin baca ff yang ngehayal banget ini #nangisharu. Entah kenapa pengen banget buat mereka jadi pasangan yang udah nikah. Ngomong-ngomong kalau ada yang penasaran sama kata-kata Inaho yang ngancem pagi hari, baca aja omake yang dibawah.

 _Then, Mind to Review?_

.

 _Salam wibu,_

Illicia Eitherwise (21 Oktober 2017 )

* * *

Reviews for Jerawat

Yuyu arxlnn : Ehehe.. makasih reviewnya. Ini Ili udah bikin lagi. Moga nggak bikin kakak kecewa yaa.. :3

Panda dayo yang susah login tapi bukan yang kw : Ehehe.. makasih review dan masukannya. Maaf kalau udah bikin ketawa ketiwi terus XD Oh, Inahonya peka ya? Ili nggak nyadar XD Nih, Ili bikin yang chapteran biar bisa nambah. Ah, hal yang privasi itu maksudnya pas mereka lagi berduaan di kamar dan nggak ada orang lain di rumah itu kecuali Slaine sama Inaho. (Bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi disana kalau cuma duaan :v) Event ya? Ili cari idenya dulu ya kak..

* * *

 _Omake_

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu di apartemen Slaine.

"Slaine, bangun. Nanti kau terlambat," peringat Inaho di pagi hari. Mengingat ini adalah hari Senin, hari kerja.

"Ngh.. 5 menit lagi.." elak Slaine yang masih mengantuk dan terbawa gravitasi kasur.

Ini sudah ke 5 kalinya Slaine mengelak dan mengatakan 5 menit lagi. Inaho yang sudah agak sebal karena istrinya, mengangkat Slaine yang masih tertidur ke kamar mandi. Masalahnya, ia harus berangkat kerja juga hari itu karena ada rapat penting yang harus dihadirinya.

Ia meletakkan Slaine ke dalam _bath tub_. Lalu, mengambil _shower_ yang tak jauh dari sana. Dinyalakannya _shower_ itu dengan sasarannya adalah orang yang ada di dalam _bath tub_.

Slaine membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan air dingin yang menerjangnya seperti ia sedang dalam kerumunan hujan gerimis. Saat ia benar-benar sadar, ia melihat Inaho dengan wajah datar menyiraminya dengan _shower_ layaknya tanaman.

" _O-Orenji_! Hentikan!" pekik Slaine. Badannya basah kuyup sekarang. "...Aku mengerti!"

Mendengar perkataan terakhir Slaine, Inaho mematikan _shower_ yang digenggamnya. Kemudian, ia mendekat ke arah _bath tub_ setelah menyimpan _shower_ kembali ke tempatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Slaine. Slaine menyambut tangan itu dengan kesal. Salahnya sendiri yang tidak bangun setelah dibangunkan beberapa kali. "Oh iya, nanti kalau kau tidak mau bangun lagi, kumandikan sekalian ya."

Seketika, bulu kuduk Slaine merinding.


	2. Note!

Hey Semua! Lama tidak jumpa!

Kali ini, Ili bukan bawa cerita baru, tapi berita duka :(

Dengan segala hormat dan perasaan, Ili akan menghiatuskan cerita ini dulu. Karena Ili belum bisa kembali nulis cerita yang panjang untuk sementara waktu. Jadi, Ili minta maaf karena enggak bisa update setelah sekian lama #sampejamuran:(

Awalnya, Ili mau bikin spesial chapter buat masa lalu Kuu yang enggak akan dibahas di cerita utama, tapi kehidupan nyata Ili tidak bisa ditinggalkan dan Ili jadi sibuk. Bahkan pas mau nulis di laptop langsung nge-blank :(

Jadi mohon maaf, Ili belum bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini.

Tapi jangan sedih! Karena Ili sedang mengusahakan untuk tetap nulis cerita pendek fandom tercinta ini. Dan Ili mengusahakan untuk update tiap hari. Ceritanya ada di media sosial lain sih, bukan disini. Jadi kalau kalian ingin atau berkenan untuk baca, silahkan PM Ili aja. Nanti langsung Ili kasih #promosiXD

Btw, buat yang penasaran dengan wajah Kuu, bisa cek di covernya ya.

Sekian, terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca note Ili ini #emangadayangbaca.

Sampai jumpa!

.

Salam wibu

Illicia Eitherwise

.

21 Agustus 2018


	3. Chapter 2

Lelaki itu masih merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Kepalanya sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia merasa tidak akan bisa berjalan kemana pun hari ini karena masih merasakan efek dari minum-minum bersama teman sekantornya. Ia lelaki baik-baik, tidak suka minuman beralkohol, tapi tidak tega melihat temannya terus menerus mengundangnya yang akhirnya selalu ditolaknya. Tadi malam, belum setengah botol, ia sudah terkapar terlebih dahulu. Entah apa saja yang ia lakukan sampai bisa ada di tempat ini.

Pupilnya melebar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, segera ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tahu. Sadar ia berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, ia segera mencari kemeja putih yang dikenakannya semalam. Segera setelah itu, ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Apa yang kulakukan semalam? Mengapa aku ada di sana?_

Ia terus berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang. Ia hanya bisa berharap cemas bahwa hal itu hanya ilusi. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi. Ia melesatkan kaki-kaki panjangnya untuk terus bergerak menuju tempat seharusnya ia berada. Ia ingin segera melupakan pemandangan yang tak pernah ingin dilihatnya. Ia ingin segera melihat istrinya.

* * *

Proudly Present

Two Side ©Illicia Eitherwise

Aldnoah Zero belongs to

Gen Urobochi, Troyca, A-1 Pictures

 **Warning! BL, Sho-ai, Typo, AU, OOC, OC, Geje, dan fantasi yang berlebih**

֍Happy Reading ֍

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2

 _Happy Birthday_

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki kecil yang agak pucat itu berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong rak yang penuh dengan deretan sepatu pria berbagai model. Mulai dari pantofel, _sneakers_ , _boots_ , hingga sepatu santai pun semua lengkap ada di tempat ini. Ia melihat dengan teliti, mencari yang menarik perhatiannya. Tepat di lorong tengah, rak yang berada di depan cermin menampilkan sepatu hitam mengkilap yang benar-benar keren menurutnya. Sayangnya, sepatu itu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya yang mungil. Beberapa kali ia melompat, berharap ada orang baik yang datang menolongnya mengambilkan sepatu keren itu. Tak seperti ekspektasi, tak ada seorang pun yang melihat anak kecil yang melompat-lompat berusaha mendapatkan sepatu teratas dari rak di depannya.

"Kenapa melompat-lompat seperti itu?" suara agak serak yang menjadi khas dari lelaki itu menghentikan aktivitas melelahkan anak kecil yang sekarang terduduk lemah di lantai.

Jari kecil itu menunjuk ke arah atas, " _Nggak nyampe_ ," keluhnya, "Yang itu bagus."

Manik bagaikan batu grandidierite itu menengadah ke atas, mengamati berbagai sepatu yang terpampang disana. Gerakan menulusuri itu pun berhenti tepat di salah satu sepatu bermodel _monk strap_ berwarna hitam gelap. Modelnya yang berkelas, dan tidak repot karena menggunakan sabuk sebagai pengganti tali, membuatnya elegan.

"Yang ini?" tanyanya pada anak kecil yang masih terduduk di lantai, mengamatinya dari bawah.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya yang itu!"

* * *

Lelaki itu melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Memastikan semua persiapannya sudah sempurna. Dekorasi, kue, hadiah, lilin dan pernak-pernik harus diatur serapih dan seindah mungkin. Anak bersurai hitam yang turun tangan dalam persiapan itu pun, mengikuti lelaki yang manggut-manggut melihat hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Puas dengan pekerjaannya, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membuat coklat panas untuk si kecil yang sudah ikut dalam menghias ruang pesta untuk suaminya.

"Semoga om suka ya, Ma!" seru anak bersuara cempreng itu. Kaki kecilnya berayun saat mendapatkan bayaran yang tak dimintanya, coklat hangat kesukaannya.

Mamanya duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum senang, "Mama harap begitu."

Anak itu menyesap coklat hangat dari bibir mug bergambar karakter Ice Bear yang dipegangnya. Kemudian terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu hal, "Ma.." panggilnya, "Mama sayang Om?"

Slaine tertawa hambar, "Bukan Om, tapi Papa," ia mengelus surai hitam halus itu dengan lembut, "Menurut Kuu, gimana?"

Anak itu berfikir sebentar, "Mama sayang om, eh, Papa," mimik khawatir seketika tergambar di wajah anak itu, "Tapi aku takut sama om, eh, Papa... Wajahnya seram."

"Wajah seperti itu tidak menyeramkan, Kuu. Biasanya, kalau mama liat wajah Papa, bawaannya _pengen_ nampar pake panci, biar tambah rata."

Kuu terkejut, kemudian tertawa karena ucapan Mamanya. Begitu pun dengan sang istri yang ikut tertawa melihat reaksi anak kecilnya. Sungguh, hari-hari yang membahagiakan.

* * *

.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal tak beraturan karena berlari tanpa henti sejauh 5 km ke daerah yang benar-benar ia kenal. Perjalanannya malam ini sepertinya tidak cukup sampai disana, ia masih harus pergi ke apartemen istrinya yang jaraknya masih agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Bus maupun kereta sudah tidak beroperasi lagi, mengharuskannya menggunakan kedua kakinya yang kini mulai kelelahan. Tapi tak apa, asal ia bisa melihat wajah istrinya sekarang, tak mengapa bila kakinya lecet karenanya.

Ia menenangkan diri kembali, mencoba mengumpulkan ingatan-ingatan yang hilang dari dirinya. Butiran-butiran air yang jatuh di pundaknya, membuat sengatan di badannya yang masih panas sehabis berlari kiloan meter. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat kembali hal apa saja yang terjadi padanya malam ini. Sayang, ia tak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali gelapnya malam. Ia masih belum menerima kenyataan dirinya menjadi manusia bejat.

Sehabis mandi, ia menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya bersama sang istri yang masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang aneh. Ia merengkuh helaian-helaian rambut keperakan itu, mendekapnya dalam diam. Ia tak henti-hentinya memberikan kecupan kecil di kening istrinya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Slaine. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."

Lelaki itu terus bergumam, tak sadar bahwa istrinya mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Dan aku berharap, bisa menghabiskan waktuku hingga tua hanya bersamamu dan Kuu, anak kita."

* * *

Suasana gelap tanpa penghuni sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sebagai rangkaian acara kejutan sebelum yang berulang tahun pulang ke rumah. Kedua orang itu bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar bercat putih, sudah bersiap dengan konfeti di tangan masing-masing. Bosan menunggu, yang diharapkan akhirnya pulang. Terdengar dari suara pintu yang ditutup secara pelan.

"Aku pulang," ucap lelaki bersurai coklat yang baru memasuki serambi, "Slaine? Kuu?" tak ada rasa curiga dalam hati Inaho saat melihat ruangan itu sepi, terlebih suasana di lorong hingga ke bagian ruang tamu sangat gelap.

 _'_ _Kemana mereka?'_ batinnya, menyalakan lampu, mengembalikan cahaya ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kakinya sudah berada di ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan ruang makan, sungguh di sana sangat gelap. Saat ia menekan tombol _on_ , kertas-kertas kecil diiringi suara keras seperti terompet, sempat mengagetkannya.

" _Happy Birthday_!" seru dua makhluk yang menjadi dalang skenario kejutan untuk Inaho hari ini. Mengingat hari ulang tahunnya di bulan Februari di umurnya yang ke 26 tahun.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah datar yang tidak tampak kaget itu, "Terima kasih."

Kuu menarik lengan Inaho, menyeretnya untuk duduk di sofa selagi Slaine kembali ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu. Setelah Inaho duduk, Kuu ke dapur dan tak kunjung kembali. Inaho yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya menunggu dengan sabar hingga kedua orang itu kembali. Tak lama, ruangan kembali menjadi gelap. Dan secercah cahaya datang dari dalam kamar.

Kedua orang yang muncul dari balik cahaya datang sambil bernyanyi, "Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun Orenji, selamat ulang tahun."

Lagu itu berakhir saat Slaine dan Kuu duduk di sofa, mengapit Inaho yang sedikit tercengang dengan kejutan yang diberikan padanya.

"Tiup lilinnya, Om!" seru anak yang paling bersemangat melihat kobaran api yang menari indah di atas angka 2 dan 6.

"Jangan lupa permohonannya," timpal lelaki bersurai keperakan yang memegang _cheesecake_ dengan hiasan jeruk diatasnya yang sangat jarang dijual di pasaran.

Lama ia terdiam, api itu pun padam setelah ditiupnya bersama Kuu. Anak yang ikut meniup api itu bersorak riang. Kemudian, istrinya mengambil sesuatu di bawah sofa, mengambil barang yang sengaja disimpannya agar tak ketahuan. Kotak berbentuk balok dengan _furoshiki_ yang bercorak _check pattern_.

"Dariku dan Kuu. Kuharap kau menyukainya," ujarnya.

Inaho membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Ia kembali tersenyum kecil saat melihat isinya. Sepatu hitam model _monk strap_ yang pernah ia inginkan dulu saat baru bekerja di perusahaan kini ada di tangannya. Ah, apakah ini mimpi? Hari ini dia senang sekali. Bisa bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya, membuatnya bahagia berkali-kali lipat.

"Terima kasih. Akan kugunakan sebaik mungkin," tuturnya dengan suara lembut. Sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, ia mengecup pipi istrinya dan mengacak-acak rambut anak kecilnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kita bertiga akan bersama selamanya."

Itu yang dikatakannya sebelum akhirnya sirna tak lama setelah hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

 _To be Continue_

* * *

N/A!

Hai Minna, kali ini Ili bawa chapter baru! yeay~ Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu sangaaaaaat lama (nggakadayangnungguinwoy!)

Btw, _Happy Birthday Orenji_! Maafkan diriku yang sangaat telat mengucapkannya :')

Mungkin di chapter ini kalian akan bingung, terutama POVnya sama siapa, tapi silahkan ditebak. Ili yakin kalian bisa! (semangaat ulululu). Dan mungkin ada beberapa keterangan dan alur yang tak bisa dimengerti. Jadi, baca pelan-pelan ya.

Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk para _reader's_ yang udah review dan semangatin Ili buat ngelanjutin cerita ini (#terhurasaya) :')Terima kasihhh.

Terima kasih juga untuk Suzuran yang sudah sangat membantu dalam pembuatan cerita ini :')

.

 _Then, Mind to Review?_

 _._

Salam Wibu,

Illicia Eitherwise (28 Februari 2019)


End file.
